A Cold Wind
by EeePeaM
Summary: A cold wind drives Adam to stop at an out of the way encampment. Be warned. Contains explicit sexual content.


_**This story contains explicit sexual images.**_

**A Cold Wind**

**By EPM**

_**She dressed for work as she would have any other night with no inkling that tonight her life would be stamped with memories that would linger on. **_

The wind that blew at his back poked its icy fingers through his heavy winter jacket. Adam Cartwright found himself about a three days ride from home. Darkness was falling and he knew it would be dangerous for both himself and his mount to keep going. So he was grateful when he spied the lights of a small settlement in the distance. He didn't remember it being there before but he hadn't been this way in quite some time and he knew that these little places sprung up almost overnight wherever men dug into the earth looking for their futures.

All he wanted was to get out of the cold and if he was lucky, maybe find a hot meal. The settlement was made up of a few buildings surrounded by several tents. He tied Sport in front of the biggest structure and entered through the heavy double doors. Several lamps lit the interior and flickered until he could shut out the howling wind. On one side of the room there was a bar and on the other some tables and chairs. He made his way to the bar.

A man of enormous stature stood before him and Adam couldn't help but compare the man to his younger brother. He wouldn't have wanted to hang on the difference in the size of the two men. "You'll be wanting a drink and some hot food, I'll wager." The voice was shot with warmth and welcome.

"And you'd win that wager but first, is there a place where I can stable my horse?" Adam asked.

"Behind the saloon here you'll be findin` a nice snug barn with an empty stall for your beast. Hay and grain are in the corner. Help yourself." The man smiled and said, "I can fix ya some eggs and slab bacon, if you're wantin it?"

"At this moment, that sounds better than any meal in the whole of San Francisco. Thank you," Adam replied. He pulled his hat down and turned his collar up before braving the frigid air once more.

With Sport settled for the night, Adam enjoyed his meal of eggs and bacon with several slabs of thickly cut bread, generously slathered with fresh butter. The barman approached his table and asked, "Will you be wantin` more?"

"No---no thank you." Adam pushed himself back into his chair. "I was more than a little surprised to find your establishment out here." He waited, curious for an explanation.

"We're a few folks who got together to provide supplies and food and some entertainment to the local miners and strangers like yourself who happen by." A bright grin covered his face. "Easier than diggin` in the dirt."

"Amen to that," Adam said. "I haven't been this way in about two years or so."

"We started up just after that. Make enough to keep body and soul together. Guess a man can't ask for more. Got a room, if you're interested. Not much but better than the barn."

"I'd be grateful," Adam answered. He let himself slowly relax as he sipped the hot coffee.

From the small landing at the head of the stairs, Mary Margaret Donovan watched the dark stranger. Anyone new peaked her interest but the look of this man sent a bolt of heat through her, teasing her in all the right places. She descended the rest of the stairs and headed for the bar. "Two brandies please." She winked and turned Adam's way.

As she got closer, Mary Margaret's smiled slipped away as she took in the visage of the man seated before her. Black hair, dark as the night when the moon hid and no beams penetrated the thick clouds. High cheek bones shadowed by stubble that matched his hair and heavy brows. And a fine mouth with generous lips that she imagined could be used in so many creative ways. But most of all, it was his eyes that almost stopped her in midstep. It's not just that they were large and deep-set nor their rare hazel-green color but rather, it was the way he used them. He watched her approach under hooded eyes, intent on her every step. Not threatening, although she imagined he could change to that in an instant, but searching to find what was beneath his gaze. She could feel their penetration as she continued his way.

"Interested in more than coffee?" she asked, holding out the deep brown liquid. Mary Margaret's smile was genuine tonight unlike so many other nights.

"That depends, what more are you offering?" His smile matched her own and she noticed how the light from the lamps reflected in the hazel pools. Adam sat up and pushed out the chair across from him. Mary Margaret accepted the invitation and sat down.

It was deep into the night when she led Adam upstairs to her room. Although small, he noted how neat and clean Mary Margaret kept her little room. The lamp she lit threw a warm glow across the bed.

"What'd you like, cowboy?" she asked. "Let me make you happy."

"Why don't we take it slow and see if we can make each other happy," Adam answered. His voice was warm and the words left his mouth on a low rumble. He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his boots then sat back against the headboard. "You could start by letting me see what's under that pretty wrapping." A smile lit his handsome face.

Mary Margaret smiled back and walked to his side. "Mind getting these pesky buttons for me?" She turned around and waited. His long nimble fingers made quick work of the few buttons on the back of her dress. "You've had some practice at this," she said and walked a few paces away.

He resumed his seat on the bed and watched her as she slowly began to remove the clothing that kept his eyes and hands and mouth from exploring her. Her dress slipped easily from her shoulders and with one tug, it was sent to pool around her feet. She stood before him in a white camisole, bloomers, black stockings and high buttoned boots. Generous breasts strained to be set free from their lacy prison.

"Come on over here and I'll help you with those shoes," he said.

Mary Margaret reached for the hook that would let him unbutton her small heeled boots. She place one foot on the edge of the bed.

Adam took his time and admired the shapely limb before starting to unbutton her boot. When he had finished, she started to take her leg away but he captured it with both hands. The long fingers caressed the silken case, gliding upward to the ruffle on her bloomers. Reaching underneath, he started to roll the stocking down, kissing the bare flesh as he went.

She smiled down at him wondering where this man had sprung from. He was certainly nothing like the others who usually frequented her doorstep. Mary Margaret was brought back to the present when she heard herself give a small gasp. He had finished removing the stocking and was kissing her instep. Soft, gentle kisses, but hard enough not to tickle the sensitive skin. "Let's see if the other one is just as beautiful as this one," he said. She obliged him by putting the booted foot within his reach.

When he had finished, Adam knelt on the side of the bed and pulled her to him. He tangled his hands in her russet hair, watching the light from the lamp bring out the golden highlights. Pulling her closer, he kissed every part of her face finally coming to rest on her lips. The kiss was gentle at first but he increased the pressure, giving her a hint of what was to come.

She broke away first, a little breathless. "I'd say you've had practice at more than buttons Mr. Cartwright."

"Come here and let me show you what practice does for a man." Adam pulled his willing partner closer. He found her mouth once more at the same time his hands found her breasts. He teased her lips with his tongue finally breaking through to her velvet mouth. He plunged it in and out meeting her tongue as he did. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Adam's hands danced across the rounded mounds, feeling their weight. He stopped to rub the nipples. They instantly responded trying to push away the material that bound them. He lowered his head and pulled at them with gentle nips. Mary Margaret's head fell backward and her back arched, pushing her breasts closer to him. A small groan escaped through parted lips. Adam's attentions increased as he blew across the front of the dampened garment. Her nipples rose and stiffened from the chill.

He took a moment to look at the picture before him. With eyes closed, his partner waited for him to continue. Her hair spilled down her back. The straps from her camisole had drifted from her soft, pale shoulders coming to rest near her breasts. Adam swore no picture was more beautiful than a woman ready to share in this ancient dance. It occurred to him that the cold wind that rattled the window of her bedroom did little to diminish the heat within. His hands slid under the bottom of the small garment and pulled it quickly upward, throwing it across the room. He wouldn't keep either of them waiting any longer. He let his teeth capture the peaks. He pulled until they were fully engorged then settled down to nurse at her waiting breast. Little by little, he sucked harder and took more of her into his mouth.

Mary Margaret found herself beginning to moan softly as the pressure of his mouth increased. Still standing at the side of the bed, she spread her legs further apart, anchoring herself for his further attentions. She felt the flesh that surrounded her opening begin to swell with the spreading warmth. The moisture that would help him to enter her began to flow. Her hands came to rest on his shirt front and she slipped each button from its prison. Once she reached the last button above his belt, she pulled his shirt apart and ran her hands down through the mat of black hair. He released her breast and gasped at the pleasure of her small hands caressing his chest. She tugged the last of his shirt out of his pants and released the last button. Pulling the material from his shoulders, she laid him bare for her eyes and her hands and her waiting mouth to explore.

Adam got off the bed and stood behind her. His chest flattened against her back and she leaned into him. He reached around and used his long fingers to knead the waiting flesh. Her moans of pleasure became more prolonged as she pressed her buttocks against his stiffening manhood. His hands fell to the band of the one remaining piece of clothing that she wore. Slowly, he slid it down her hips to her thighs and finally, he stooped to remove it. He turned her around, his eyes taking in every inch of her.

"My turn," she said and started to unbutton his pants. Mary Margaret watched the grin spread across his face ending by creating two deep dimples. He extended his arms out away from his sides in mock surrender, letting her know she was free to do anything she wanted. She pulled the pants to his ankles and he stepped out of them removing the heavy woolen socks at the same time. Soft, long white underwear accentuated his well muscled legs and did nothing to hide his erection. She walked behind him to survey the material clinging to the high, firm buttocks. She felt his muscles contract when her hands started to explore them. "Hard work agrees with you," she said and laughed.

"I'll remember to tell my father that when I get home," he responded.

She lost her smile wondering if he would actually discuss their liaison with his father. His laughter broke into her thoughts. She laughed back and pulled hard on the waistband of his underwear. Her laughter stopped abruptly when she saw his penis, now almost fully erect. Mary Margaret had no knowledge of this man other than what she could see and that, she decided, was more man than she had ever seen or had before.

Adam drew her near, letting Mary Margaret feel the length and thickness of him. He felt the slight shiver that ran through her body. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her in a warm embrace. He nuzzled her ear and buried his face in the softness of her hair. Adam wanted to give her a quiet moment knowing that there soon would be none for either of them. He shed the final garment that separated them.

He backed up to the bed and lay down bring her with him. She lay on top of him, hips splayed across his pelvis. Adam could feel her soft flesh envelop his now rigid organ. He couldn't hold on to a deep groan as she started to rock against him. Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes and let his arms fall to the bed, losing himself in the pleasure of flesh on flesh.

Mary Margaret leaned forward, brushing the stiffened peaks that were her nipples against his. Instinctively, Adam pushed his pelvis upward, his aching manhood searching for her velvet opening. "Do you really want it to end so quickly?" she asked. His only answer was a quick grunt as she reached back and surrounded the soft orbs that hung below the stiffened shaft. Gently, she massaged them while continuing to move against him.

Adam let the raw feelings wash over him, shutting out everything else. He let her practice her skills while he lost himself in her ministrations. It seemed as if her hands and tongue were everywhere bringing every nerve ending in his body alive with her torture. "Oh sweet Mary Margaret", he moaned out her name while she feasted on his willing flesh.

Wanting to give as good as he got, Adam reversed their positions. He now knelt between her long, slim legs. He looked down at her under those hooded eyes but she knew they held no malice. He leaned forward and kissed her with a tenderness that took Mary Margaret by surprise. Men didn't treat her this way. She felt unbidden tears fill her eyes. His gentle kisses rained down on her neck and shoulders. He took a moment to taste the tender flesh that formed the valley at the bottom of her throat.

Mary Margaret felt herself slipping away into some unknown place. Her lips parted and small sounds of pleasure floated into the night air. His mouth found her waiting breast. Gently, he pulled back than settled down to suckle her again until she begged him to stop. He went from one to the other, finally turning the small moans into elongated cries interspersed with demands for more.

Adam ran his hand along the inside of her thigh. Wanting more, she parted her legs giving him the final access they both desired. His fingers parted the moistened flesh that surrounded her opening. Gently, he pushed into her. The soft tissue surrounded and pulled at his fingers. He felt his partner stiffen than relax as he continued drive further into her. He lifted his head and watched as Mary Margaret began to move with the rhythm of his thrusts. The thumb of his invading hand found the swollen bud that would take her beyond reason. Her moans now became cries for more. He increased the speed and pressure within her. Her back arched off the bed; her body seeking more. He lowered his head to lose himself once more in her sumptuous breasts. He drove her on until she begged him for release. Adam grimaced in pain as his rigid organ stood away from his body. It quivered as the blood continued to swell the already engorged veins.

Wanting to take his final pleasure and give Mary Margaret what she had begged for, he mounted her. His long fingers and strong hands gripped her hips, not letting her move. He moved the swollen head so that it just touched her opening. She raised herself up and threw her head back, breasts quivering and waiting to be stroked. He felt her body tense as she tried to push against him but he made her wait one last time. Slowly he leaned forward, burying himself just within her. His hands left her hips; one finding a waiting breast while the other exploded her velvet folds. His fingers caressed her center leaving her writhing beneath him. No longer able to hold himself at bay, Adam drove forward until he was completely sheathed within her. He finally let himself go. He continued to claim her long after her initial explosion of pleasure, bringing her again and allowing her no rest. His final thrusts were accompanied by his own cries of release as he emptied himself. They collapsed, side by side, waiting for wildly beating hearts and liquid muscles to return to normal.

Mary Margaret laid her head against Adam's broad chest. The next thing she remembered was his long arm being thrown over her as he continued to sleep. She looked up, studying his face---wanting it to be imbedded in her memory. The thick black lashes parted and she was caught looking into the sleepy depths. He brought her close, burying his face in her hair. "You warm a man's bed and ease his mind, Mary Margaret Donovan." His voice was thick with sleep. He smiled at her and asked, "Nothing to say?"

She returned his smile and said the only thing that came to her mind--- "Again."

12/07


End file.
